


All-American Quilt

by CatrinaSL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Merchandise, F/M, First Dates, Idiots in Love, Quilting, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, This Is Fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy's cousin and grandma made her a new quilt. It's embarrasingly recognizable.





	All-American Quilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/gifts).



> thestanceyg (amazingly talented quilter and wonderful person) prompted this!
> 
> Thanks to HKThauer for cheerleading, and Aeneria and Nix for betaing! ♥

Darcy had suspected it, but now she knew for sure. 

Her cousin Alexis was a little shit.

When she heard that Grandma was making her a quilt, she immediately called Lexie to help; a quilt was an undertaking for a woman of the grandmother's years, especially alone, and Darcy wanted her quilt-making experiences to continue to be good. Alexis agreed to do the heavy lifting in exchange for Darcy buying their yearly tickets to whichever popular boy band Grandma was following, and Darcy agreed, even though it was totally Lexie's turn.

Grandma had sent selfies. Fabric store trip, cutting pieces, etc, but had been careful not to catch any of the fabric in the background. She claimed it was a surprise and that "Alexis helped me pick out something you'll like, don't worry!"

Alexis was gonna get it.

Because now Darcy's bed was covered with a lovingly crafted handmade quilt, designed by her grandmother... and it had what was unmistakably Steve Rogers all over it.

Yeah, it was a knock-off brand, different enough not to get sued for appropriating the likeness, but it was him. Blond, big muscles, all-American smile. The stars and stripes in the background were pretty telling. It didn't matter that definitely-not-Steve was (occasionally) clad in various sporting wear (football, boxing, basketball, swimming) instead of his uniform. It was him, and that officially made the quilt the most embarrassing thing she owned (and that was something, given the amount of Hulk footie pajamas in her closet).

"This is fine," Darcy said, in an attempt to convince herself while the fire that was the respect of her peers raged around her. "I'll just... have to make sure no one ever sees it." Which would be a task, given that she and Clint watched movies in her room most Wednesdays. Sometimes Natasha joined them. If she was being honest, even  _ Jane _ would make fun of her for this.

Lexie WHAT THE HELL.

I have to WORK with these people!!!!!!

...

Three dots appeared as her cousin began to reply, but after five minutes of staring, Darcy gave up waiting.

After a few more minutes of gazing at the quilt in mounting horror, she made a decision. She stood, determined. "I'm just going to have to rip off the band aid," she said aloud, as though declaring it to the empty room would give her more courage to actually do it.

"JARVIS, could you ask Captain Rogers to come to my room?" she rushed out before she could take it back.

"Of course, Miss Lewis," the AI replied, "though Captain Rogers _is_ currently located in the hallway outside your room if you wish to invite him in yourself."

Darcy rolled her eyes and kept her thoughts about smartass AIs to herself as she walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey, Steve?" she called. He'd said she could call him 'Steve,' but in her head she still called him 'Captain America' or sometimes 'Lord Almighty Why Is That Man So Pretty.' "Are you busy?"

Steve paused, obviously on his way to the common room. When he turned toward her, she was reminded of the look on Swimming!Steve's face on her quilt. 

She tried not to blush. "Do you have a minute? I need to... show you something."

"Sure," he said, a slightly apprehensive smile on his face. He stepped inside while Darcy held the door for him.

"So, um... my grandma made me this quilt, and I just got it today, and... it's... my grandma made it, so I had to put it on my bed, y'know?"

"Okay," Steve agreed, his smile turning more amused as he watched her babble.

"And the thing is that it sort of has your face on it? Like a lot? And I wanted to make sure that you knew that I don't have you on my bed by choice... Not that I— _ don't _ want you on my bed—or I mean, I'm not saying I  _ do _ —" Darcy pushed her hair off her forehead. "God, this is going  _ way _ worse than I imagined it would. Awesome."

Steve laughed. "Don't worry about it," he said. "I know the feeling. Even now I'm pretty useless at talking to pretty girls like you."

Darcy blinked at him, put off balance by his words. Had he just called her pretty? Or useless? She shook her head. Open mouth, remove foot.

"Anyway, it's over there. I wanted you to see it before you heard about it from Clint or somebody." She gestured at her bed, and Steve's eyes widened a little, but so did his smile.

He nodded. "Yeah, that's definitely me. On your bed." Darcy watched as he stepped over and touched the quilt, flipping up the edge to feel the hand binding. "Your grandma does good work."

"I know," Darcy agreed. "It's gonna be super warm, which is why I wasn't just like, 'thanks Gran' and then hid it in the bottom of my closet. I guess I could turn it over and just display the blue backing, but that feels weird, too, because then, uh... your face would be, uh..."

Steve was blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "Right," he said. "I get it."

"It's totally all my cousin Alexis' fault, too. She knew this would drive me into as-yet-unreached heights of embarrassment, and she was right, so..." Darcy sighed.

"Don't worry about it," Steve told her. "It's actually... helpful."

"Helpful?" Darcy repeated, baffled.

He laughed. "I've been trying to get up the courage to ask you out for coffee for a couple of weeks, now. But if you're brave enough to admit that your grandma made you a quilt with drawings of me all over it, then I should really stop dragging my feet."

The text alert on Darcy's phone went off, but she ignored it. "Is this you asking me out for coffee, then?" she asked.

Steve grinned. "I guess it is."

She smiled. "Then I guess this is me saying yes."

"Is... now a bad time?" Steve wanted to know.

"Now is great," Darcy said, tucking some stray hair behind her ear. "Let me just... put some shoes on."

"I'll wait for you in the common room," Steve told her. He looked like he was trying to rein in his excitement as he shoved his hands in his pockets and let himself out.

Darcy sat down on the quilt—probably on Definitely-Not-Steve's face, but her embarrassment about the quilt took a back seat to the excitement she felt at the prospect of a coffee date with Actual!Steve.

The light was flashing on her phone, so she checked her texts. 

I have to WORK with these people!!!!!!

All I did was let Gran order me around

she picked everything out

you should thank me

I talked her out of the sexy fireman fabric.

Darcy fell back against her bed. She had suspected it, but now she knew for sure. 

Her Grandma was a little shit.

And Darcy was gonna have to blow her entire paycheck on front row seats at the next Backstreet Boys concert to thank her.

**Author's Note:**

> The fabric is Alexander Henry: Love, Luck and Liberty All American Bright, designed by Deleon Design Group. Find it at your local fabric store or online!
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170008852763/all-american-quilt)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
